


Numb

by millygal



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't stitch her back together but he can fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

Dead, she's dead, but, she cant be dead! She's my, well she's a, its just, she can't be dead. If she's dead, then, I'm dead. If I'm dead, why does it hurt so much? Stupid, stupid man, Alien, thing, just stupid.

I can feel them, the guards, but its not me. Why her, what did she do? All she did was hop on my bike, well time machine, and now she's...she's...gone.

My Rose, my companion, what do I do now, how am I supposed to carry on.

I can hear them telling me, charging me, Im going to...jail, yes thats it, jail. Well, what else can I do, I mean she was my, she was my everything.

Jack's here, sat next to me, and she wouldn't want this, Im numb, but I know that SHE wouldn't want this, I can hear her..

_Dont give in yea, I mean, so Im dead, but we knew this might...look just get up, get the hell outta there, god you can be so full of it._

"Lets Do It."


End file.
